2013 PBA Commissioners' Cup opening this February 8
February 8, 2013 As it beefs up its programming and competes head on with the country's two biggest broadcasters, while government-owned sequestered TV and radio station IBC-13 is now the number 3 leading network in the country created a new of its station tag into Kapinoy, the same with ABS-CBN’s Kapamilya and GMA-'''7’s '''Kapuso as well as TV5’s Kapatid and Studio 23’s Kabarkada, said the priorities included the upgrading of transmission facilities so that Channel 13's signal would be comparable to that of other networks. IBC-13 is now home of the two basketball league with the National Basketball Association (NBA) and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). The station is now picking pace as some of their primetime shows gain a significant number of viewers as the entertainment network of Viva Entertainment. The Philippine Basketball Association will become the primetime programming of IBC-13 with new cameras, editing equipment, 15 vehicles and two electronic news-gathering vans, under new management, features PBA games and special events as part of the network's aggressive reprogramming in a bid to challenge giant rivals in the industry provide the airtime for telecast of the games on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. The 2013 PBA Commissioners' Cup will once again for the opening today as the extravaganza this February 8 at 8:00pm this Friday. Live telecast at opening ceremonies will featuring production number at halftime at the Smart Araneta Coliseum, for the first time in basketball tournament fans from Sports5’s broadcasting and on IBC-13's commitment to be competitive in the industry also in competition. IBC-13 goal is to be No. 3, of course. Due to the preparations of the Philippines men's national basketball team for the NBA Playoffs, the opening of Governors' Cup will be moved on the second week of August, at the conclusion of the NBA tournament. The Commissioner's Cup will be extended until the last week of May and will adapt the tournament format used during the Philippine Cup proposed to change the format of its telecast of PBA games to five-days-a-week. The positive feedback encouraged IBC-13 to embellish the program with more features has even bigger plans to deliver a more resounding quality coverage that should boost audience ratings further resurgence of PBA, the no.1 sports entertainment in the country. Meanwhile, the return of the former league when it revived with Coca Cola Tigers and relaunched its new team as MILO Energy Drink (from Nestle). The network is now airing nightly soap operas that compete with the teleserye saturated primetime blocks by rivals ABS-CBN and GMA. Weekend programmings are also from the other two established networks, IBC-13 shows like Born to be a Star, Pop Pixie, Dear Heart and Cyborg Kurochan. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? would have been a fresh air at primetime evenings, while the network's flagship news program Express Balita will now giving TV Patrol and 24 Oras a run for their money. In a meeting with producers and talents at the PBA office last yesterday, in the way the games are covered. Under the proposal, the PBA will now have on Wednesdays and Fridays to be shown at 4:30 p.m. and 7:15 p.m., provincial games on Saturday at 4 p.m. and also the each double-headers on Sunday starting at 3 to 7:30 p.m. PBA Properties will be marketing almost every conceivable merchandise - shirts, pants, bags, towels, socks, caps, watches, rain gear, underwear, eyewear, shoes, trading cards, among other things - all "made to the highest levels of quality and design by some of the most reputable firms in the country. TV panelists are the sportscasters like Anthony Suntay, Mico Halili, Ed Picson, Benjie Santiago, Jolly Escobar, Aaron Atayde, Quinito Henson, Paolo Trillo, Jason Webb and Jojo Lastimosa. Courtside reporters are Janelle So, Dong Alejar, Julz Savard and Michelle Ng. On radio are Dennis Principe, Snow Badua, Al Mendoza, Zaldy Perez and Chiqui Reyes with the players instructing them to respect requests for TV interviews before and after a game and at halftime Sunday. The PBA made huge gains this year with increases in gross and net incomes. First opening as the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) on its 38th year anniversary since April 9, 1975 goes global in the opening ceremonies with production numbers preceding the opening day game, the Street Boys dancers with cheerleaders and Sam Concepcion will dance the music. A certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar perform at halftime will sing This Kiss for a dance before the opening game starts and award-winning actor Dingdong Dantes will interview at halftime. At the beginning for the opening games are San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Barako Bull Energy Cola. During the Commissioner's Cup, introduced Home Court with Janelle So as its host. The segment usually airs during the halftime break and performing of the second game every Sunday. The PBA Commissioners' Cup every Wednesdays and Fridays 4:30-6:30 pm and 7:15-9pm, Saturdays 4-6pm and Sundays 3-8:30pm on IBC-13, shown in the United States, North America, Canada, Japan, Hawaii, Guam, Papua New Guinea, Australia, Asia, United Kingdom, Hong Kong, France, Korea, Mexico, Japan and some countries in the Middle East. Radio listeners can also get to hear the action on Sports Radio 918 on AM. The sponsors have including Alaska, MILO, McDonald’s, Microtel Hotel, Molten, Pharex, Outlast Batteries, Breeze Active Bleach, Globe and Coca Cola. 'Theme' *Good Feeling (Levels Remix) - Flo Rida